


Lebe dein Leben

by HermioneWhoLock



Series: Gedichte [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, How Do I Tag, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneWhoLock/pseuds/HermioneWhoLock
Summary: Ein poetry slam
Series: Gedichte [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122116





	Lebe dein Leben

Unsere Aufgabe war es,   
einen poetry slam zu schreiben.   
Wenn man sowas  
mit 15 hört  
Kann man doch nur denken  
„das mach ich doch nich' sofort" .  
Unaufhörlich fortlaufend.  
Wir schieben alles auf, bis  
nichts zum aufschieben mehr da ist,   
als unser eigenes Leben.

Man denkt sich dann:  
das mache ich halt irgendwann. 

Wenn man dies aber tut  
Hat man letztendlich das Gefühl   
Sich selber zu verlieren

  
Jetzt wäre es die Frage,  
was ich tue,  
ob ich es wage.

Will ich etwas bewegen  
oder mich anpassen.

Will ich in die Kirche gehen  
oder mich lieber auf mein Leben konzentrieren

Plane ich nur noch  
oder lebe ich auch

Wenn ich jemanden finde,  
den ich liebe,  
sollte ich mich an jenen binden,   
oder diesen Menschen liegen lassen um zu leben

Wird das Leben mich finden   
oder muss ich es suchen.

Werde ich mich selbst je verstehen,  
dass sich die beiden Seiten in meinem Kopf nicht weiter ineinander verdrehen

Egal in welche Richtung ich mich wende,   
mein Weg wird immer an der selben Stelle enden.

Das Leben ist vorherbestimmt.   
Ob nun von unseren physikalischen Grenzen  
oder von einem Gott  
an den die meisten sowieso nicht mehr denken.  
Wenn er existieren würde,   
wieso beendet er nicht die erschwärlichen Wege.  
Egal welche Details wir verändern,   
Ob wir nur entlang schlendern,   
kommen wir immer am selben Punkt aus,   
und die Welt wird sich immer weiter drehen,   
also was ist eigentlich unser Sinn im Leben ,   
außer der Tod , Exitus

Die Antwort ist gewiss,   
weil wir ihn zu Teilen aufschieben können,   
das Leben leben,   
bevor es vorbei ist.  
Alles zu machen,   
was wir mal tun wollten,   
das wir aufgeschoben haben  
um es nie erst anzufangen,  
da man nie die Zeit findet.  
Um irgenwann zurückzublicken   
und sich wünscht,   
die zeit verdrehen zu können.  
Um Menschen zu treffen  
und denen, die dir am meisten bedeuten,  
Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
Um zu sehen, was die Menschheit  
mit all dem Wissen der Zeit,   
Emporbringen kann  
und wie sich unsere Liebsten verändern.

Wenn man jung ist  
wünscht man sich älter zu seien,   
und wenn man älter ist  
wünscht man sich die Zeit anzuhalten.   
Und diese zu verdrehen  
Um all die längst vergangen Erinnerungen zu sehen.

Auch wenn man sich nicht immer so fühlen kann,  
Kann man alles aufschieben,  
Auch sein Leben zu leben  
Und sogar das Entschlafen.   
Man sollte sein Leben leben,  
Nicht verpassen,  
Und erst recht nicht dem Tod als Geschenk überreichen;  
Denn irgendwann wird dich deine wahre Bestimmung erreichen.  
Und du wirst zurück denken,  
An all die genutzten Chancen   
Und die verschobenen Aktivitäten  
Und endlich verstehen  
Wohin all das dich geführt hat,  
Was der Sinn ist,  
in deinem Leben.  
Die meisten erleben das nicht,  
Dass heißt nicht,  
dass du der nächste sein musst,  
Weil du dein Leben nimmst vor Frust.

Um zu verstehen,  
Mehr Zeit auf dieser Erde,  
Und Mit deiner Familie  
Verbringen zu wollen.  
Kämpf weiter.  
Schiebe nicht dein Leben auf,   
Schiebe deinen unumgänglichen Tod auf!  
Kämpf weiter!


End file.
